1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar cells and arrays of such solar cells, and more particularly, to the covers or superstrates for such arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells are connected in parallel and in series to obtain voltage and current of any value desired by the manufacturer of the panel.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical prior art array of such cells, generally referred to as 10. Such a prior art array consists of a transparent cover, 16, solar cells, 11, a means of electrically connecting the cells known as an interconnect, 12, tabs for attaching wires to the panel, 13, transparent adhesive to hold the panel together 15, a back cover 17, and wires 14. A photocopy of the panel FIG. 1 was drawn from is given as FIG. 3.
FIG. 2 illustrates the solar cells which form a part of the solar panel shown in FIG. 1. The solar cell shown, generally referred to as 11, has a front contact or bus, 22, to which an interconnect may be attached. The solar cell typically has grids of collecting electrodes, 21 which conduct electricity from the front surface of the cell to the front contact.
The area on the front of the cells which is covered by the contact does not produce power, unlike those areas of the cell which are not covered by the contact or the grids. These covered areas otherwise serve no function. Similarly, the areas of the panel between cells and outside the periphery of the cells do not function.
In addition to the above considerations, the solar cells and the interconnects are typically not in alignment even though care is taken to achieve alignment, as may be seen in FIG. 3.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to solve the alignment problem. It is also an object of the invention to cool the panel and make it operate more efficiently. This object arises because cool solar cells operate more efficiently than warm solar cells.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cover to the solar panel which will provide the appearance of having the solar cells and busses more perfectly aligned.